


Decorating (Art)

by Avendell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendell/pseuds/Avendell
Summary: Draco and Hermione decorate for Christmas (Art)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 206
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2020





	Decorating (Art)

_Draco and Hermione are decorating for Christmas_ 🌙


End file.
